Summer Festival
by Mantalin
Summary: Following on from Luca's performance at the summer festival she and Fae go dancing. Alternative story where Lady Eliane does not appear. Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine they are the amazing creation of han.


Fae and Luca Fanfiction

"Luca you played beautifully." Fae exclaimed as she helped Luca down from the stage. Luca did a mock curtsy smiling as she did. "Why thank you my kind Sidhe." She replied giving Fae a small wink. The crowd around the pair thickened as Luca's adoring fans flocked to complement her on her performance. "Seems you have captured the hearts of many tonight, including my own." Fae said.

"Is that so? Well – uff." So many people were now trying to get to Luca that the crowd was all but squeezing the life out or her. Luca looked over to her cousin. "Rufus dear," she said making her voice higher than normal. "Would you be so kind as to provide us with a distraction?"

"Of course cousin, I can strip naked quite quickly." He joked. Jionathan shot Rufus a disapproving scowl. "Don't worry Jionat I was kidding... mostly." Reaching into his robe Rufus pulled out two apples. He threw them into the air and they exploded with two loud claps.

As the crowd watched the apples fall back to the ground Luca took hold of Fae's hand and pulled her through the crowd until they managed to push their way out. Keeping a firm grip on Fae's hand Luca led her back to the house and into the orchids. "You do have a wonderful gift Luca." Fae said when Luca had finally stopped walking. "You seem to float with the music, become one with it. It is truly a beautiful thing to watch."

Luca blushed thankful the night hid the reddening colour of her cheeks. "Thank you Fae." Many had complimented her playing before but Luca liked hearing them from Fae, something in her wanted to please the Sidhe. In the air Luca could hear the band from the festival and an idea struck her. "Would you like to dance?" She asked Fae.

Fae frowned slightly, "Do you want to return to the festivities?"

"No, I…" Luca looked down suddenly very aware that Fae was looking at her. She realised she still held the Sidhe's hand in her own. Heart beating fast Luca looked back up. "Would you like to dance here, with me?" She asked feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

Fae smiled. "I'd be honoured." She let go of Luca's hand and placed her own on either side of the Betheanian's waist. Luca hesitantly reached up to Fae's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her neck. Luca looked into the face of the woman who now held her, her green eyes almost glowing. She felt safe in Fae's embrace. "Do you think anyone is wondering where we are?" Fae asked.

"Oh I'm sure my cousin is keeping them busy, half the town is in love with him after all."

"He certainly does have a way about him, it is just so easy for him" Fae cast her eyes down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Luca asked bending her head lower to try and see Fae's eyes.

"I don't understand how Rufus can allow himself to get so close to another person. He and I could both live to be 300 years old. Everyone I know except for faeries and Magi will be long dead before I pass from this world, how could I ever allow myself to be as close to so many people as Rufus is? The pain from so much loss, how could he bare it?" Fae felt tears coming to her eyes but refused to let them fall. Luca was silent. For a while the only sound in the orchards was the music coming from the festival. Finally Luca spoke. "Would you deny yourself the feeling, the beauty of love simply to avoid the pain of loss?" She asked.

Fae looked up at the woman she still held, hearing the hurt in her voice. "I don't know how I could bear to loose someone I love and live most of my life without them."

"But would it not hurt more to never have the person you love, to always regret what might have been?"

Fae didn't answer; she hated how right Luca was.

"Live for now Fae, don't deny yourself love for the fear of something in the future." Luca was almost crying now.

How could Fae stay away from this woman? Luca was right it would be torture to be around her and never be with her.

"Luca," Fae brought her hand up and wiped away the tears that had started to fall down woman's cheek, "I…" She was not allowed to finish her sentence. Luca had pressed her lips into Fae's, tightening the hold she had around the Sidhe's neck. When the kiss broke Luca looked into Fae's eyes. "Do I get to be spirited away now?" She asked.


End file.
